


Levels of Intensity

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to get to the bottom of why Dean always acts weird whenever he gets tickled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levels of Intensity

Dean squeaked, the unexpected noise escaping his lips as he jumped to the side. He glared at the culprit, a finger, one that had wiggled into the bend of his waist, but when his gaze traveled up to the face of the offender to whom the finger belonged, it became apparent that his glare was no more than a feeble attempt at annoyance, a mask to hide something else.

Cas had spent so much time staring, studying Dean over the years, that he could easily tell this ‘glare’ apart from the real ones. He recognized this particular look. Actually, he’d seen it any time he tried to provoke a smile from Dean similarly to what he’d just done.

"Why do you pretend to be so irritated whenever I tickle you?" Cas asked, head tilted characteristically to the side.

Dean seemed put off by the question. His eyes widened for a second before he schooled his features, “Because- hey, I’m not ‘pretending’. It’s… annoying.” He lied, not even sounding convincing to himself.

"If you were really annoyed, then you would tell me not to do it." Cas squinted.

"I’m sure I… probably have." Dean faltered.

"Do you really not want me to?" Cas asked, sincerity obvious in his tone, "I’ll stop, if that’s what you want."

"I…" Dean paused, letting out a frustrated sigh, "Well…" He started in a much quieter voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Cas questioned.

"Shoot." Dean replied, hoping for a subject change to save him from the awkwardness that had settled in the room.

"Do you like it?"

Okay, so not what he had been hoping for Cas to ask; Dean’s cheeks lit up with color, “What? No- shut up.” The carpet suddenly seemed to be very interesting as Dean stared down at it. He shuffled his feet.

"Don’t be embarrassed, Dean. It would seem natural to enjoy something that makes you smile, makes you close to people." Cas explained.

"Never said I liked it.” Dean grumbled.

"Okay… then I’ll won’t tickle you anymore. I don’t want to subject you to something you don’t like." Cas was proud of how serious his voice sounded, but if Dean had been looking up, he would have been able to tell that Cas was just toying with him.

Dean’s stern look faltered, “You don’t..” He cleared his throat, “Fine. Good.”

"Dean."

"What?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

He chanced a look up at Cas, still blushing. “Your face is…stubborn.” Dean tried the best response he could come up with at the time.

"You’re impossible." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Your face is-"

"Don’t." Cas chuckled; he let out a sigh, "If you want to live in denial, I can’t stop you."

"Damn right you can’t." Dean huffed.

"But, if you decide otherwise, I’d be happy to help." Cas added.

He started to get up from the couch when Dean’s hand caught his jacket, “Wait-“

"What?" Cas looked down at Dean.

Dean was quiet for a moment, lost for what he wanted to say, “Stay? I want you to…” Dean mumbled, trailing off. He avoided eye contact.

Cas grinned, happily sitting back on the couch, “All you had to do was ask.”

Cas leaned over Dean, poking and squeezing at his sides. Dean fell back against the couch, giggling already and shoving weakly at Castiel’s shoulders. Cas moved to his stomach and Dean’s laughter rang out brightly. His squirming became more pronounced, and after a few seconds, Dean squirmed his way to the edge of the couch. He grappled for balance, teetering on the edge before his shoulders hit the floor with a pronounced thud.

Head and shoulders against the floor with his legs aimlessly kicking on the couch left Dean without leverage and his stomach taut, stretched over the corner of the cushion.

He was practically helpless when Cas continued his attack, dug into the exposed skin, wiggling his fingers and scratching lightly all across Dean’s worst spots there.

Dean cackled, trying to kick or claw his way to freedom. When laughter turned to wheezing, Cas felt that twinge of guilt telling him he needed to give Dean a minute.

"Sohohorry.." Dean chuckled once he got his voice back, still bubbly with giggles, "I just needed-"

"It’s alright, Dean." Cas assured him. He moved off of Dean’s legs and allowed his whole body to slump to the floor, joining him soon after.

Once Dean’s breathing was regular, Cas caught his eye, a smirk growing on his face, “Want me to keep going?”

Dean fidgeted, avoiding eye contact again while a blush rose on his cheeks.

"You have to give me an answer, Dean." Cas teased.

Dean nodded shyly.

"What was that?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, “You’re so mean.” He sighed.

"I’m still waiting on an answer." Cas smiled, wiggling his fingers at Dean.

"Okahahay," Giggles spilled from Dean’s lips as anticipation fluttered in his stomach, "Ye-Yeah…" He mumbled, "W-Would you?"

Cas grinned, crawling back on top of Dean, “Put your arms up.”

"What?" Dean’s eyes widened.

"Up." Cas ordered, looking sternly at the hunter.

Dean obliged, a nervous spark tingling down his spine. He couldn’t fight the anxious smile that spread on his face, knowing what Cas was about to do.

Cas skimmed a finger over Dean’s stomach and watched as skin jumped and fingers curled into tight balls. Dean’s lips twitched upward but he remained otherwise stoic.

…For about ten seconds.

When Cas actually started tickling again, wiggling his fingers into the soft skin of Dean’s tummy, Dean guffawed, head tossed back and feet kicking spastically. Cas quirked an eyebrow as he saw Dean slowly fall apart with laughter; Dean’s mouth fell open in a helpless grin, and mirthful tears budded in his eyes.

Dean kept his arms up for all of forty-three seconds before they crashed down and desperately clawed for a grip on Castiel’s hands. Dislodging the swift, tickling hands proved nearly impossible in Dean’s current state, which could best be described as wobbly and disoriented, so Dean opted for feeble shoving and semi-coherent pleas.

Cas finally stopped, giving Dean a short break to recuperate.

"Christ… hehe-Cas" Dean mumbled through residual giggles, "I cahahan’t.."

"Dean, you asked me to do this in the first place." Cas tilted his head, a smile tugging on his lips.

"…I know." Dean sighed, still grinning happily. A blush crawled back onto his cheeks, "I uh, I like it- I do, it’s just so…"

"Intense?" Cas offered.

Dean laughed sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess that’s it.” He squirmed under Cas, who was still sitting across his thighs, keeping him pinned to the ground.

Cas ruffled Dean’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I think I have a solution.”

Dean squirmed, a tingly excitement settling in his stomach as he watched Castiel’s every move, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"Put your arms out to your sides." Cas instructed.

Dean nervously complied, expecting another relentless tickle attack from the angel - not that he was opposed to the idea, just that he wasn’t sure if he could handle it for very long.

"Close your eyes." Cas smirked, watching Dean’s eyes widen and then flutter shut, "I want you to focus on feeling."

Cas was right that it would cause him to focus more, Dean’s other senses became suddenly much more acute. He listened carefully for any sound to indicate where or when Cas would strike. His skin prickled with anticipation, nerve endings shooting into hyper-drive.

The pads of each of Cas’ index fingers pressed lightly down on Dean’s wrists, drawing gentle circles which gradually moved down his arms, never picking up speed or pressure. The touch was light, teasing, not enough to cause laughter but enough to cause all sorts of tingles to run down Dean’s spine. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the feeling.

When Cas brought the swirling fingers down to Dean’s underarms, the squirming began, but the feeling was bearable, not too intense, just light and playful. A few giggles spilled out, but Dean could keep himself in check; his wrists rolled and arms twitched to satisfy the part of his brain that demanded relief from the tingly, tickly feeling that danced across him, drowning his senses and capturing his focus.

Cas finally moved his fingers, sending the light, tickling feeling over to Dean’s neck. His fingers slid softly against his skin, gliding over his pulse point and noting the strong thudding of his heart. Dean squirmed again, shaking his head in an attempt to throw off the invasive yet not unwelcome feeling.

"How’s this?" Cas asked, a curious tone in his voice.

"Ehehe-easier.." Dean decided on. It still tickled, sent those pleasant tingles running across his skin, but this- this he could handle.

"Good." Cas wiggled his fingers behind Dean’s ears, making him scrunch up and giggle; he ruffled his fingers through Dean’s hair and took a moment to rub Dean’s earlobes between his thumb and forefinger soothingly. Dean smiled and leaned into the touch.

Soon Castiel’s hands were traveling again, gliding over his neck, collarbone, and chest, only to pause at his ribs. His fingers grazed over each bone, wiggling gently. Dean bit his lip in an attempt to force back the giggles that threatened to leak out once again. His toes curled while Cas walked his fingers up to the top of Dean’s ribs and then down to the bottom before repeating the action again.

On his final sweep downward, Cas went past Dean’s lowest ribs and brought his teasing fingers to Dean’s sides; they played at the hem of his shirt before sliding it up and slipping underneath to get at Dean’s bare skin.

Cas paused there for a moment, not quite touching Dean’s skin, just to let him stew in his nerves, an anxious smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, “Whahat are you doing?” Dean whined, eyes still closed so he had no idea when Cas would start on him again, the anticipation was almost exhilarating but still brought a flavor of nervousness.

"Be patient, Dean." Cas scolded, trying to sound authoritative, but glee was obvious in his tone.

When Cas finally touched his skin, Dean’s whole stomach tensed, and this time he couldn’t stop the happy little giggles that poured out of him.

"I think I like this more." Cas commented, swirling a finger around Dean’s bellybutton. His other hand spidering softly over Dean’s abdomen.

"Whahahahat do you mehe-mean?" Dean asked.

"Don’t think that I do not enjoy making you smile and laugh when I tickle you normally," Cas began. A blush settled on Dean’s cheeks once again, it seemed to be a common theme this afternoon, "But then, even though I always figured that it was something you enjoyed, you always try to fight or get away."

"Sohoho do you." Dean added.

"That’s true, and it makes sense, the feeling can be quite…. Unbearable. In large doses or intensities, of course." Cas hummed, "But this way, you still smile and have all those pleasant, tingly-"

Dean turned even more red, “Get to the point, Cas.”

"I was, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes, "You needn’t be so embarrassed."

"Shut up." Dean huffed.

Cas scribbled harder at a sweet spot on Dean’s side, and Dean buckled forward a bit, “Hehehey!” His eyes opened wide, arms twitching downward before returning to their place.

"You really should work on your patience, Dean." Cas sighed, "Anyway, I was trying to say that it’s nice being able to do this and make you laugh and smile without you constantly fighting me or insisting that you hate it when you clearly don’t." Cas smirked at the end.

Dean thought to argue or make some snide comment, but he knew there was no point. Cas was telling the truth there, not that Dean would entirely admit that out loud.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Cas’ fingers slid along his pant line, pausing to scribble lightly at Dean’s hips. Dean bucked, a squeal slipping out between giggles, “Nahaha- Cas!” Dean yelped.

"Hmm, sorry, maybe I should avoid that spot when I’m doing this." Cas noted, his eyebrow cocked up with a teasing look.

Dean laughed, “Yeah, maybe save that one for later.” He was aiming for sarcastic but fell short and hit somewhere closer to sincerity. Cas watched him with a wide-eyed grin. Quickly, Dean’s face heated up and the unsteady backpedaling began, “N-Not that I’m, uh, saying that you- you- that there’s gonna be a later or-“

"Aren’t you supposed to be relaxing?" Cas smiled, wiggling his fingers over Dean’s stomach lightly. Dean’s tension diffused, and he melted into a giggly, twitchy mess. His eyes crinkling up when that wide, laughing smile returned to his face.

Cas reached behind himself and traced his fingers up and down Dean’s thighs, sending a shiver up Dean’s spine.

After a few minutes, breathy giggles were streaming steadily from Dean’s mouth, and when it seemed that he was finally calm and relaxed, Cas stopped. He cracked his knuckles and rolled off of Dean, laying next to him on the floor.

A poke to Castiel’s side startled him, “Hey-“

"Thanks." Dean said sheepishly.

Cas’ face softened.

"I’m definitely gonna have to try that on you sometime." Dean smirked, demeanor quickly shifting from bashful to devious.

"I wouldn’t be opposed." Cas admitted.

Dean started to get up, helping Cas back on his feet before flopping down on the couch and dragging Castiel down with him. Dean stretched out, flicking on the TV and plopping his feet in Cas’ lap.

Cas eyed the feet warily before a knowing smile made its way onto his face. He absent-mindedly began to stroke Dean’s soles, half rubbing and half tickling; most of his attention was on trying to figure out which show exactly Dean had turned on. When he looked over at Dean, the hunter was smiling, arms wrapped around a pillow and pulled close to his chest.

It was nice to see him smiling without reservation, and Cas was hoping to see much more of that in the future.


End file.
